


Summertime

by Saetha



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (no my body was not snatched by an alien), (yes I am okay), Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Durin shenanigans, Ered Luin Days, Fluff, Gen, Pranks, happiness, heat - Freeform, there is cuddling and cuteness and THINGS and it's all uncharacteristically happy for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetha/pseuds/Saetha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat in Ered Luin is stifling. Good thing that Dwalin always has a prank or two up his sleeve - and of course nobody but Thorin could be the victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for the wonderful Thea (thorinkingoferebor)! \o/ And also a shoutout to kaciart whose birthday is today as well. Thea wanted anything Dworin so here we are, something light and fluffy for a change. I have been writing too much angst lately (yes, knee-deep in Dworin Week preparations right now, shhhhh) so something light was in order.

Thorin groaned as he slowly trudged from the forge back to the small house he was living in. It was almost unbearably hot even now in the evening and the heat seemed to find its way into every single corner of their slowly growing settlement in the Blue Mountains. At least they were lucky enough not to have a lack of fresh water as of yet thanks to the stream that was running down straight from the mountains and through the forest a short distance downhill from their village. However, even the few steps down to the river seemed like chore in the burning heat - they were currently repairing the elaborate piping system that guided it into the village since it had broken on the previous day.

By far not for the first time Thorin found himself thinking back to Erebor, its cool stonen walls that always held the same temperature underground where it wasn't heated by the heating system the dwarrows had designed. He longed for the underground caverns now more than ever, wishing there was a place where he could escape the heat somehow and knowing that there was none.

Still lost in those thoughts, he finally arrived at the doors of his home and reached out with a sigh to open it fully, stepping through the entrance in the same movement.

There was a creak and then a loud splash as a large bucket of water emptied itself out over Thorin's head. He was drenched within a single moment and his heart still beating in his chest from the shock he took a deep breath.

"DWALIN!" he thundered through the house. It could have been nobody else. Of course, his sister was also prone to pranks - but Dís didn't have the strange affinity to water that Dwalin seemed to possess. Had the heat not made Thorin's thoughts so terribly sluggish, he should have almost expected it.

There was a booming laugh and shortly after, Dwalin's steps could be heard coming down the stairs. His already large grin grew even wider when he caught sight of Thorin standing in the entrance of the house, drenched from head to toe. He leaned against the doorframe into the living room in comfortable distance.

"Gotcha."

Thorin glowered at him.

" _Why_ do I let you share my bed again?" he asked grimly, although his question didn't quite have the desired effect. Dwalin only smirked and swaggered his hips slightly.

"Because I am the hottest dwarf this side of the Misty Mountains, obviously. And my _sparring skills_ are unparalleled."

"Right." Thorin deadpanned and stared at him, trying to hold back his laughter. Then he shrugged and decided that in the heat the water would probably evaporate relatively soon anyway. He took a few very quick steps towards Dwalin and, in the same movement, wrung his hair out over the other's head. Or at least he tried to.

Dwalin gave an indignant yelp and moved away just in time to avoid the water splattering all over his face; most of it landed on his shoulder and chest instead. He tried to bat Thorin's hands away as Thorin attempted to slather his wet fingers all over his face, but was rather unsuccessful. Now Thorin was smirking as well, wrestling with Dwalin to pull him closer and get as much water as possible on him. Had they been outside he would have dunked him in the nearest trough.

Instead they tumbled to the floor, deliberately rough as Thorin tried to wring out his dripping shirt right over Dwalin's face, ignoring Dwalin's laughing protests in return. Finally they came to a stop when Thorin had no more fabric to wring out and Dwalin was covered liberally in water as well.

They were panting, Thorin sitting on top of Dwalin and straddling him with his legs, both of them breathless with laughter and from their little wrestling bout. Thorin tried to restrict the movement of Dwalin's arms whilst leaning forward, his wet hair tickling Dwalin's nose.

"Do you yield?" he asked, grinning as Dwalin sneezed and made a useless grab after the strands of hair in his face.

"I yield." Dwalin laughed and sneezed again. "Now get your hair out of my face!"

"I thought you loved my hair." Thorin smiled devilishly and leaned a little closer so that Dwalin found himself with both a mouth- and a faceful of wet strands. Dwalin sputtered and almost seemed to choke as he tried to speak, not swallow Thorin's hair and laugh all at the same time.

"Not when you're torturing me with it!" he finally choked out.

"Mhmmmm, I am only punishing you for what you did earlier," Thorin grinned. "It's nothing worse than you deserve."

"Aw, c'mon..." Dwalin made sudden grabs upwards until he finally managed to catch a few strands in his hands. He tugged at them until Thorin willingly followed the motion and made a rather satisfied noise when their lips met in an admittedly rather wet kiss.

"If you expected me to keep kissing you, you better let me dry off first," Thorin stated pragmatically and eyed the wet shirt that was sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

"Just take your shirt off. _I_ certainly won't mind," Dwalin suggested with a smile that was probably meant to be seductive. Thorin rolled his eyes, but did as his partner suggested after a moment - only to ball up the wet shirt and throw it right into Dwalin's face. The protesting shout was already worth it. Thorin found himself laughing fully and without thought, continuing even when Dwalin grabbed the shirt on his face and hurled it right back at him. For a short moment they were wrestling again until both collapsed on the floor next to each other with laughter.

"You're absolutely _impossible_ ," Thorin wheezed. "What would people think of their king if they could see me right now?"

"They'd think you are a very devoted partner and absolutely know how to have fun," Dwalin replied promptly with a twinkle in his eyes. "And would be happy to have such a great, fun-loving king."

"Liar." Thorin was laughing as he said the word.

"Nah, I only tell the truth, your majesty." Dwalin winked.

"You are insolent." Thorin narrowed his eyes playfully. "I might have to punish you."

"Mhmmmm, I am all yours." Dwalin inched a little closer until he could press a kiss on the tip of Thorin's nose. "Do as you see fit."

"It's not really punishment in that case, is it now." Thorin teased. He snaked an arm around Dwalin's neck and scooted closer, turning his head so he could bite down on its lobe. Dwalin sucked in a sharp breath and Thorin smirked. He knew his partner better than anyone and although nobody might have guessed, Dwalin's ears were some of his most sensible points.

"Bastard." Dwalin murmured. Thorin's smirked widened as he let his hand trail down Dwalin's side towards his well-formed behind. Dwalin made a noise somewhere halfway between a moan and a gasp - and there was no telling how far they would have continued to go if Dís hadn't chosen that exact moment to come down the stairs - and to empty yet another bucket of water out right over them.

They came apart in a great show of flailing and sputtering, much to Dís' amusement. When Thorin could finally see clearly again she was sitting on the stairs and laughing so hard that the beads in her beard were clanging merrily against each other. Thorin and Dwalin were glowering at her with equal ferocity since one glance at the two of them sent her into another bout of laughter.

"What was _that_ for?" Thorin tried in his best King-of-the-Longbeards voice. It seemed to have absolutely no effect on his mischievous sister.

"No sex on the living room floor," Dís replied, her face still red from laughing.

"We weren't having sex," Thorin told her indignantly. "We were just having some fun."

"Yep." Dwalin's face was utterly serious. "Just some fun."

Dís snorted.

"Right. Now get up you two and help me clean up this mess - or else _I_ am going to have some more fun of the likes you are not prepared for."

Dwalin and Thorin made a show of groaning and moving as slowly as possible as they finally stood up from the floor. Dís was trying to glare at them, although with little effect. They looked around and Thorin had to admit that the floor was quite the mess - water spread everywhere and their clothes both dirty and wet from the scuffle. Not that it was a particular problem at the moment since the heat meant that everything would surely dry quickly.

"Why don't we just let everything dry as it is?" Thorin suggested innocently. "And Dwalin and I will go get some dry clothes. And a towel."

"Probably, yes." Dís admitted.

Dwalin grinned and winked at Thorin as he began ascending the stairs towards their bedroom. Thorin smirked back. They understood each other well enough by now to know that they would do a lot more than just changing clothes up there.

"And don't take too long!" Dís shouted after them, as if she had read their thoughts. Instead of replying, they all simply laughed.

"Sure."


End file.
